Der Schmetterlingseffekt
by Kabuki
Summary: Ein Job - ein verdammter Job, wie Tseng ihn jeden Tag erledigte. Keine Fragen, keine Antworten. Bis jemand einen Fehler beging. Und es plötzlich nicht einfach nur ein 'Job' war. /MM, Spoiler: BC, CC, LO, FFVII, ACC, DC


_Ich bin kein Freund von sonderlich langen A/C's, aber ein paar Dinge sollten vielleicht doch für einige Leute angemerkt werden._

_Die Zusammenfassung gibt es hier: /cdVuMo_

_Meine ganz persönlichen Gedanken und alles was mir dann doch an A/C's einfällt, lässt sich unter /aExa7Z nachlesen._

_Und da ich immer mal wieder rum editiere, protokolliere ich alles artig hier: /a9jGXC_

Prolog

**| µ | – εуλ 1995, irgendwann im Mai**

Reeve Tuesti ahnt nicht, weshalb der Leiter des Departments of Administrativ Research ihn herunter, tief in die Katakomben des ShinRa-Gebäudes, bestellt hat. Es ist ein Gewirr aus Gängen, in dem sich kein Mitarbeiter der Company gerne aufhält.  
Abseits von den Augen der Öffentlichkeit wird hier geforscht. Es ist Hojos und Dr. Hollanders Reich und niemand möchte genau darüber informiert sein, was sie in ihren Laboren treiben. Ihre Resultate sind erschreckend genug. Perfekte Waffen, die ShinRa im Krieg gegen Wutai einsetzt.  
Tuesti weiß, zu seinem eigenen Missfallen, was die Männer und Frauen in den weißen Kitteln hier unten tun. Täglich landen Berichte aus Wutai auf seinem Schreibtisch. Seine Mitarbeiter sind geschockt, angewidert von ShinRas Weise den Krieg zu führen. Sie wollen den Wutainesen helfen. Zivilisation in die vielen vergessenen Dörfer bringen. Keine Waffen. Deshalb haben sie sich um Stellen in der ‚Urbanen Entwicklung' bemüht.  
Lazard Deusericus versucht, vieles von dem zu vertuschen, was am anderen Ende der Welt geschieht. Die Menschen in Midgar, Kalm und allen anderen Städten, welche abhängig von dem Mako sind, sollen in den SOLDIER Helden sehen – keine Monster. ShinRas Propagandamaschine läuft reibungslos, und hält fast alle in dem seligen Vakuum der Desinformation.

Der junge Leiter der Urbanen Entwicklung hat für sich selbst beschlossen, auf diesem Auge blind zu sein. So hat er seine Ruhe, kann seine eigenen Forschungen voran treiben. Und bleibt von Albträumen verschont.

Gedanken, die ihn flüchtig streifen, als er tiefer in die Eingeweide des ShinRa-Turms vordringt.  
Ein Stockwerk unter den sterilen Laboren, auf keinen Plänen verzeichnet, verbirgt sich ein weiteres Reich, nur erreichbar durch ein schmales Treppenhaus, in welchem der beißende Gestank von Desinfektionsmitteln hängt, der dennoch nur vage den süßen, verfaulten Geruch des Tods überdeckt. Regiert von den Turks, die für die Company viel mehr sind, als die bloße Innenrevision.  
Spione, Auftragsmörder – es ist ihre Aufgabe, die Spuren der Verwüstung zu verwischen, welche die SOLDIER hinterlassen. Und dennoch sind auch die Turks nur Teil eines perfekt funktionierenden Systems, das auf Misstrauen basiert. Ein System, in dem jeder Angst hat, dass ihm die Mittel gekürzt werden; dass eine Abteilung der anderen gegenüber bevorzugt wird. ShinRa ist so mächtig, regiert den Planeten, weil niemand innerhalb der Company dem anderen vertraut.

Veld, der mit seinen 43 Jahren einer der ältesten und erfahrensten Abteilungsleiter des Konzerns ist, empfängt Tuesti in einem kleinen Büro, das nichts von dem Luxus bietet, der sich im 49. Stockwerk findet – der offiziellen Zentrale der Turks. Die spärliche Einrichtung des Raums besteht aus einem Schreibtisch, zwei Stühlen, einem Aktenschrank und einer Kaffeemaschine, die im Hintergrund leise vor sich hin röchelt; nur mühsam Kaffee in eine verkalkte Kanne presst.  
Aber es ist nicht das zweckmäßige Mobiliar dafür verantwortlich, dass ein eisiger Schauer Reeves Rücken herunter fährt, als er das beengende Zimmer betritt.  
Noch bevor Veld seinen Freund mit einem Handschlag begrüßen kann, frisst Reeves Blick sich in die Glasscheibe, die das Büro von einem anderen Raum trennt. Grelles Licht, welches aus diesem in das kleinere Zimmer fällt, macht jegliche andere Beleuchtung überflüssig.  
Kaltes Neonlicht, das von weißen Fliesen reflektiert wird. Kein Stuhl, kein Tisch, keine Pritsche steht im Weg; fast nichts kann Schatten in der Zelle werfen, die an das Büro angrenzt.  
„Was ist das?", Reeve tritt an die Glasscheibe heran. Er ist sich sicher, dass sie auf der anderen Seite verspiegelt ist.  
Sonst würde das nackte Kind, das in einer Ecke des Raums zusammengekauert hockt, reagieren.  
Hinter Reeve stehend, zündet Veld eine Zigarette an. Lässt sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort. Lässt die Szene wirken.  
Tuesti bemerkt das Blut, dass an den Fliesen klebt. Zähflüssig die Wände herab tropft. Mit Kinderhänden an sie geschmiert wurde. Er kann selbst die Abdrücke einzelner Finger auf der weißen Keramik erkennen.  
Bittere Galle steigt in seiner Kehle herauf. „Veld, was ist mit diesem Kind?", fragt er ein weiteres Mal nach.  
„Kalter Entzug." Die Antwort des Turks ist sachlich, nüchtern. „Heroin und etliche andere Drogen müssen aus seinem Körper."  
Reeve presst die Hand gegen die Scheibe. Versucht zu verstehen, was er gerade gehört hat. Starrt dabei auf die zusammengekauerte Gestalt. Erst jetzt erkennt er, dass es tatsächlich ein Junge sein muss. Der katastrophal unterernährt ist; dessen blasse, aufgekratzte, mit Nadelstichen übersäte Haut sich über viel zu dünne Arme und Beine spannt. Schwarze Haare fallen in dreckigen, verfilzten Strähnen bis auf die Schultern und versperren den Blick in sein Gesicht.  
„Entzug? Der Kleine ist doch nicht älter als zehn." Das Entsetzen lässt Reeves Stimme zittern. Er hat solche Kinder schon gesehen. Ahnt woher dieser Junge kommt.  
Ein weiteres Opfer des Kriegs. ShinRa hat Kindern wie diesem alles genommen. Eine Heimat, die Eltern, die Zukunft. Es sind Kinder wie dieser Junge, die in den Ghettos enden, welche sich wie Krebsgeschwüre um Wutai-City herum ausbreiten. Jeden Tag um ihr Überleben kämpfen. Hunger und Krankheiten aller Art schwächen ihre Körper, mit billigem Klebstoff und teurerem Heroin versuchen die Realität zu vergessen, in der sie existieren müssen.

Veld entlässt blauen Dunst über seine Lippen. „Er ist um die Vierzehn, Reeve. Das hat die erste medizinische Untersuchung ergeben. Und spar dir dein Mitleid. Er ist kein Kind mehr."  
„Sondern?" In morbider, angeekelter Faszination kann Reeve seinen Blick nicht von der fragil wirkenden Gestalt lösen, die sich in eine Ecke seiner Zelle versucht hat zu flüchten.  
„Ein Killer." Veld nimmt eine Akte von dem Schreibtisch und drückt sie seinem Freund in die Hand. Die Fotos, die Reeve nun durchblättert, verstärken den Brechreiz.  
Bilder eines Blutbads.  
Ein nackter Mann, mit Kabelbindern um die Hände an das Gestell eines rostigen Betts gefesselt. An der Stelle wo einmal seine Augen waren, gibt es nur noch fleischige Höhlen. Über der Kehle wurde ein Schnitt gezogen, der ihn nicht umgebracht haben kann. Nahaufnahmen der aufgeschlitzten Bauchdecke. Detaillierte Fotos abgetrennter Geschlechtsteile.  
„Keine der Verletzungen wäre tödlich gewesen, hätte man sich um sie gekümmert." Veld ist weiterhin sachlich. Ein Turk, der zu viel Gewalt in seinem Leben gesehen hat. „Die arme Sau ist nicht an den einzelnen Verletzungen verreckt, sondern am Blutverlust. Jemanden so lange leiden zu lassen ist eigentlich schon eine Kunst für sich. Für die man lange üben muss. Oder ein natürliches Talent besitzt."  
Reeve unterdrückt ein Würgen; das durch die kaum verschleierte Anerkennung in Velds Tonfall provoziert wird. Schwer schluckend presst er hervor:„Wer war der Mann?"  
Dass der Turk ihm diese Fotos zeigt, wird einen Grund haben.  
Und tatsächlich, ein schmutziges Grinsen huscht über Velds Lippen, bevor er antwortet: „Ein SOLDIER. 2nd Class. Von einem kleinen wutainesischen Stricher massakriert." Mit einem Nicken deutet er auf den Jungen. „Weil dieser SOLDIER seine Katze getötet hat."

Reeve löst seinen Blick von den Fotos. Mustert wieder das Kind. Die Frage, weshalb Veld sich so sicher ist, dass es dieser Junge war, wird ihm von dem Turk beantwortet, bevor er sie überhaupt stellen kann. „Sie haben ihn neben dem SOLDIER auf dem Bett gefunden, Reeve. Mit dem blutigen Messer in der Hand und einer Nadel im Arm. Er wusste genau, was ihn erwarten würde. Und er hat erst gar nicht versucht, davor weg zu rennen."  
„Und warum ist er dann hier?" Es fällt schwer, die gezeigten Bilder mit dem Kind in Verbindung zu bringen. Das so ängstlich und verloren wirkt in dem weißen Raum. „Wenn er wirklich den SOLDIER getötet hat, müsste er doch verurteilt werden."  
Ein raues, trockenes Lachen dringt aus Velds Kehle, nachdem er tief den Rauch seiner Zigarette inhaliert hat. „Sicher. Jeder SOLDIER will diesen kleinen Bastard am nächsten Baum hängen sehen. Ein drogenabhängiger Stricher hat das geschafft, was keine Armee bewältigen konnte – ihren Nimbus der Unverwundbarkeit zu ruinieren. Deusericus tobt vor Wut", er drückt die Zigarette in dem bereits überfüllten Aschenbecher aus, „Und ich kann mir keine bessere Ironie der Geschichte vorstellen."  
„Was genau meinst du?" Es ist das unterdrückte hämische Grinsen seines Freundes, welches Reeve Tuesti stutzten lässt.  
„Dieser verdammte Wuzzi-Junkie ist mein persönliches Geschenk an ShinRa." Veld klopft eine weitere Zigarette aus seiner Schachtel, dreht den Kopf und fixiert mit seinem Blick den Jungen auf der anderen Seite des Spiegels. „Ich kann Gaia danken, dass ich ihn jetzt gefunden habe. Bevor er sich sein letztes bisschen Hirn vollständig weggespritzt hat. Es wäre wirklich schade. Er hat zu viel Potential" – und Reeve glaubt den Hauch von langsam aufkeimenden väterlichem Stolz in der Stimme des Turks zu hören.

Reeve kann sich nicht abwenden. Die morbide Faszination hält ihn weiter in ihrem festen Griff. Und er stellt sich selbst die Frage, welches Potential Veld in diesem Kind sieht.  
Eine Frage, die der Ausdruck im Gesicht des Jungen beantwortet, als er langsam den Kopf hebt. Direkt auf das spiegelnde Glas schaut. Reeve meint, dass der bohrende Blick ihm gilt. Sieht kalten Hass in den grauen Augen flackern. Und den Willen zu überleben. Egal, was noch auf diesen Jungen zukommen wird.

Das Kind kämpft sich hoch. Zentimeter um Zentimeter. Lehnt sich schwer atmend gegen die geflieste Wand. Der nackte Körper ist übersät von Blutergüssen und Flecken, die längst in tiefem Violett und schwarz gefärbt sind. Die Überbleibsel schwerer Stiefelspitzen. Kein SOLDIER nimmt es einfach so hin, zeigt man ihm, dass er doch nicht unverwundbar ist.  
Reeve kann jede Rippe einzeln zählen, welche unter der pergamentartigen Haut hervor sticht. Hätte man ihn nicht nach Midgar gebracht, wäre es nur eine Frage von Wochen bis Hunger und Drogen ihren Tribut fordern würden.

„Veld, du bist mein Freund. Arbeitskollege. Aber gerade machst du mir wirklich Angst." Es ist ein seltenes Ereignis, das Reeve nach den Zigaretten greift, welche auf dem Tisch liegen. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie sehr du ShinRa tatsächlich hasst", nuschelt er, und versucht mit zitternden Fingern das Feuerzeug zu betätigen.  
Es sind gefährliche Worte, die nur hier, tief unten in den Katakomben ausgesprochen werden dürfen.  
Veld presst ein weiteres trockenes Lachen über seine Lippen. „Es wird das Beste sein, was ShinRa passieren kann. Vertrau mir."  
Während er spricht, wagt der Junge ein paar unsichere Schritte. Stolpert auf die Scheibe zu, die ihn von den beiden Männern trennt. Fixiert seine Reflektion im Glass. Reeve kann ihm genau in das hohlwangige Gesicht sehen. Und weiß, dass Veld recht hat. Er blickt nicht in das Gesicht eines Kinds.  
„Warum bin ich hier?" fragt er leise, gefangen in den Blick der grauen Augen.  
Veld tritt direkt neben ihn. Seufzt: „Weil er lernen muss. Wir müssen das Ghetto aus ihm heraus bekommen. Lesen und Schreiben wäre ein Anfang. Beginn mit seinem Namen. Es sind nur fünf Buchstaben. Und er wird ihn oft brauchen. Sehr oft."


End file.
